


Prodigal

by clgfanfic



Category: The Chisholms
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clgfanfic/pseuds/clgfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Will is hurt he receives help from two unexpected sources.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prodigal

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in the zine Ghost Riders #7, then in Compadres #20 under the pen name Lynn Gill.  
> Note: Will Chisholm was played by Ben Murphy just after he did Alias Smith and Jones.

Will Chisholm turned his collar up against the cold, hiked his shoulders, and then huddled down as far as he could in his saddle, all the while wondering if their luck would ever take a turn for the good.  He and the family had left Fort Laramie, joining a large wagon train early in the spring of 1846, but accident after accident had plagued them as they slowly made their way toward California.

Winter had come late that year, and Mr. Blake warned them that they might be in for a few storms as they crossed the Divide.  South Pass had been relatively easy going, but they had no sooner cleared the Pass than a series of blizzards set in that would have made any hard winter proud.

The first tragedy for Will was losing Queegnook, the young Indian woman who he intended to take as a wife once they reached California.  She and several fell to the fever.  At first it had looked as though she might recover, but she was still weak from the wounds she'd received fighting the marauding Indians who had attacked their cabin in Laramie.  One evening she'd seemed stronger, but the next morning she was gone.  Bonnie Sue's baby took sick as well, but his mother's doses of borrowed snakeroot tea had helped the child.  It took all Will's strength to go on day after day without Queegnook.

Gideon and Lester had been out scouting when the last flurry hit and Will, along with several others, had ridden out to find them as soon as the worst of the storm had passed.  The oldest of the Chisholm sons shivered, hoping the other men were having better luck than he was.  _Nothing out here but snow and more nothing_ , he thought.  Still, the view wasn't bad.

Will knew Bonnie Sue would be in a state of panic.  For over a week she had been waking up at night, screaming.  She wouldn't talk about what was haunting her nightmares, but Will knew it had something to do with Lester, or the family, and their trip west.

 _The trip_ , he thought bitterly.  _What was I thinking about wanting to come out here?  It's already cost me my sister and the second woman I ever loved, and now my brother and brother-in-law are missing_ …

Why was God so mad at him?  What was next?

"What's next?" he yelled angrily at the snow-covered hills and pine trees.  There was no answer.

With a sigh, Will urged his tired mount back toward the wagon train, hoping Gideon and Lester would be there, safe, warm and ready to laugh at his cold miserable hide when he finally returned.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Bonnie Sue rocked the nursing baby and hummed softly.  She was worried about Lester and her brother, but the cooing bundle in her arms held her attention for the moment.

"Bonnie Sue?"

"Yes, mother?"

"There's some men coming."

The young woman quickly rearranged her dress and climbed out of the large blue wagon.  "Is it them?"

"I don't know, child," her father said, his dark brown eyes straining to make out the features of the two riders.

"It is them, Hadley," Minerva said, reaching out to grab onto her husband's arm.

"I think you're right, Min."

The three watched with growing smiles as Gideon and Lester rode up to the wagons, cold, and a little worn, but apparently none the worse for their experience.

"Boy, oh, boy, that was some storm!" Lester said as he swung down off his gelding and swept Bonnie Sue into his arms.

"Are you two all right?" Minerva asked.

"We're fine, ma, just a mite cold," Gideon reassured her, stomping his feet to force some feeling back into them.

Their reunion was interrupted when the wagon-master rode up on his black gelding, the horses' hooves sending a shower of snow past the young men and Bonnie Sue.

"Well, I see you two finally found your way back. We'll be heading out then. Did you happen to see anything while you were out there, lost?"

Gideon bit his tongue.  Mr. Smatters was a fine wagon-master, but his brusque manner took some getting used to.  "No, sir.  Nothing at all 'cept snow.  Lots of snow."

"Leaving?  But, Hadley, Will and the others are still out there," Minerva Chisholm whispered to her husband.

"I know, Min, I know, but Mr. Smatters is the wagon-master."

"It'll be fine, ma'am," Smatters said, noting the worried expression that had settled on the woman's face.  "We won't be moving very fast in this new powder.  The men should all be headed back to the train by now.  They'll catch up, don't you

worry."  With that he reined the gelding away and kicked him into a gallop.

"I don't like it, Hadley."

"Now, Min, he's a grown man."

"I don't either, Daddy."

"Bonnie Sue, Will can take care of himself," Lester said.

"You heard the man," Gideon said.  "We better get moving, or he'll leave us behind as well."

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Will glanced down at the wagon tracks and cursed under his breath, deciding that he was going to have a serious discussion with Smatters once he caught up with the train.  A light snow began to fall, swirling down around him and filling in the tracks.

"Just what I need."  He kicked the tired gelding, who started off again with an unhappy grunt.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

"Hadley, I'm worried."

"Min, he's a grown man.  The snow's slowed him down some, that's all."

"Still, Pa," Bo said, watching his mother's expression.  "Don't you think Gideon and I could ride back the way we came and see if we can find him?"

"No.  I don't want any more of you out in this wilderness than I have to.  Mr. Smatters was right, we'll be moving slow and the tracks–"

"Are being filled up, Hadley," Lester interrupted.  "I don't like it much myself."

Bonnie Sue, who had been sitting quietly, rocking the baby, whispered, "It's God's will, that's all."

"What's that?" Gideon asked, noting the tone of his sister's voice.

"Nothing."

"Bonnie Sue, you've been actin' like the ghosts have got a hold of ya for over a week.  What's wrong?"

The dark-haired girl turned on her brother.  "Don't you talk to me like that, Bo Chisholm!"

"Enough.  Enough of this," Minerva scolded.  "Isn't it enough that one of us is lost?  Must we also fight amongst ourselves?"

"I'm sorry," Bo said, looking down into the flames of the small camp fire they sat around for warmth.

"Me, too," Bonnie Sue said.

"Sitting here worrying isn't going to bring Will home any sooner.  'Salvation belongeth to the Lord.'  Now, we need our sleep.  Mr. Smatters will have us moving early in the morning."  Hadley rose and started back for the wagon.  He was equally concerned, but it was useless to let the others know.  They were all worried enough without his adding to it.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Will's teeth chattered and he pulled the collar of the sheepskin jacket tighter around his neck, tying it in place with his bandanna.  He was cold and hungry, but he kept the gelding moving, afraid that if they stopped, he or the horse would freeze to death.

Dawn was uneventful in the silent, snow-covered mountains, the bay struggling through the ever deepening snow pack.  _Much more and I'm going to be walking_ , Will thought.

He shook his head to force himself awake but sleep and the cold lured him back into a sluggish stupor.

A hissing scream cut through Will's blurred consciousness, bringing him wide awake as he was carried off the horse and into the soft powder.  The young mountain lion's claws tore easily through his jacket, laying open gouges along his shoulder and side.  Large teeth snapped close just short of Will's face.

The man's hand moved instinctively for the Texas knife he wore on his belt and Will felt the hilt slip into his palm as the cat slapped him alongside the head, its claws catching on his hat.  It screamed again.

Will raised his arm and plunged the knife into the animal's shoulder.  The young cat howled, claws catching the man's forearm.  Will yanked his arm away and tried again.  The cat, realizing that its prey was more than it had bargained for, scrambled away, hoping to find an easier meal.

He rolled over, but remained on his hands and knees in the snow, panting. His wounds were numb, but he knew they wouldn't stay like that for long.  Forcing himself to stand, he looked around for the gelding, but there was no sign of the horse except for the tracks, heading off deeper into the woods.

He could feel the blood soaking through his long johns where the cat's claws had torn through cloth to reach his skin.  Stripping the jacket off, Will removed his home-spun shirt and ripped it into bandages, binding up the cuts as best he could.

The pain was beginning to build, edging past the numbness in sharp, hot waves.  Shrugging the jacket back on he stared into the now silent woods.  It was going to be a long walk.

The tracks were gone, filled in by the persistent snow fall.  Will hugged his injured arm to his side and forced himself on.  The snow should have slowed or stopped the train.  If he could just keep walking, sooner or later he'd have to find them.  That thought kept his feet moving, one in front of the other, a step at a time…

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

"Whoa," Hadley Chisholm yelled at the team of mules that pulled his and Minerva's wagon.  Lester's voice echoed the word from the wagon behind him.

Minerva leaned out and watched while the wagons were negotiated into the semi-circle that had become their regular nightly formation.

"Where's Bo?" she asked her husband.

"Mr. Smatters sent him out with Gideon to look for game.  They should be back shortly."

"Hadley, I'm beginning to worry over Will."

"You began some time ago, Min."

"All right, I did, but it isn't getting any better.  I want you to ask Mr. Smatters about sending someone to look for him.  All the other men are back."

"I'll have a talk with him as soon as we're settled in for the night."

Minerva paused, surprised by her husband's quick accession.  She kissed him on the cheek.  "Thank you, Hadley."

"Ohhhh," he said gruffly, waving her back into the wagon.

"Pa, Pa!"

Hadley looked up to find Bo riding toward the wagon at a full gallop.  The young man jerked the animal to a stop and was off before the horse was still.

"That's no way to be treatin'—"

"We found Will's horse."

"What?"

"Gideon and me, we found Will's horse."

"Slow down, son," Hadley said, resting one hand on his youngest boy's shoulder.  "Tell it slow."

"Gideon and me were out looking for game, like Mr. Smatters told us.  We figured that since he didn't tell us which way to go lookin', we'd go back the way we came and see if we didn't run into Will."

"Smart boy.  Go on."

"Well, we was out there, and all of a sudden Will's horse came crashing through a thicket just as fast as you please.  We took out after it and when we caught up with him, Gideon sent me back here.  Looks like he tangled some with a mountain cat."

"Where's Gideon?" Minerva asked as Hadley checked the gelding over.

"Lookin' for Will.  He told me to come straight back here."

"He told you right," Hadley said.  "You stay here with your mother and sister.  I'll get Lester and we'll go tell Mr. Smatters, then go out ourselves."

"I want to help, Pa," Bo said.

"I know, son, I know, but you'll be doing more good here with your mother and sister.  I don't want to be worrying about them while I'm trying to look for your brother.  You understand, don't you?"

"Yes, sir."  Bo wasn't pleased, but he understood.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

It was getting steadily harder for Will to keep his feet moving forward.  As the sun finally fell below the horizon the cold became more biting, stirring the thickening fog in Will's mind and making it hard to concentrate on even the simple task of walking.

"I'll just sit down for a minute," he slurred to himself.  "I'll rest a bit, then keep going."

_* No, Will, you have to keep walking.*_

"Elizabeth?"  Will's head jerked up, looking for the young woman who was standing farther up the trail.

_*Keep walking, Will.*_

_No, it can't be_ , he thought.  _Elizabeth is dead.  I buried her and my son in Virginia_.

_*Keep walking, Will.  Please, for me.  Come to me, Will.*_

He looked back at the young woman.  She raised a hand and motioned him to her.  "Elizabeth?" he said aloud, then felt the tears filling his eyes.  _I'm cold_ , he thought.  _Please, Beth, I just want to sit down a minute.  Sit with me_.

_*Oh, Will, I told you not to get cold.  I didn't want you to get cold.  I was afraid you'd catch pneumonia.  I'm glad you have your coat on.  Will, come with me.  Will?*_

_Pneumonia?_   He stifled a giggle.  She was closer now and he could see her sparkling green eyes watching him.  Some of her soft brown hair escaped the bun she wore, wisps falling around her face.  "Is it you, Beth?"

_*It's me, Will.  Come on, it's not much further.  The family's waiting for you.  Minerva's so worried.*_

He reached out to touch her, but she was suddenly ahead of him again, motioning him to follow her through the darkness.  He took a step after her, staggering on through the blackness.

_*Please, Will.  Come with me.*_

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

"I won't have my people stumbling around in the dark, Mr. Chisholm.  You'll have to wait 'til morning."  Smatters folded his arms across his chest.  "Besides, you know you won't be able to track in the dark."

Hadley fought against the plain logic of the man.  He was right, but that was his son, his first born, who was lost out there.  "All right," he said quietly.  "King David said, 'I waited patiently for the Lord; and he inclined unto me, and heard my cry.'  Psalms forty, verse one.  Do you know the Bible, Mr. Smatters?"

"Not as well as you, Mr. Chisholm.  I find God in this land, but I always had a hard time findin' Him in a book."

"I won't hold it against you, sir."

"I'm glad."

"Pa?" Gideon questioned as they walked back to the wagons.  "We're not waiting, are we?"

"Yes, son, we are.  Mr. Smatters is right.  We won't do Will any good if we get lost ourselves.  We'll leave at first light."

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

The stars glowed in the cold night air.  There would be no more snow for a while, Will decided.  He smiled, knowing he probably wouldn't get the chance to find out if his prediction was accurate.  Staggering, tripping on some unseen rock beneath the snow, he fell forward.

Once on the ground the young man rolled onto his back and studied the formations in the sky.  He frowned as they swirled, changing patterns, re-forming into a huge rattlesnake about to strike.

Will rolled away, burying his face in the folds of his arms.  "No!" he yelled, but the snow soaked the sound away from the night.

_*Will?*_

His head came up, tears freezing on his cheeks.  "Queegnook?"

_*Come, we go.*_

"No, wait.  I can't.  I—"

 _*We go, Will.  Now.  Come.*_   She did not ask.

He pushed himself to his feet again.  _I know I have to keep walking, Queegnook, I know.  Please, just don't leave me out here alone.  I'll follow you_ , he thought, hoping she could hear him.

She smiled over her shoulder.

 _Why did you leave me, too?_ he thought.  _Does everything I love have to die?_

The shadows, blown through the trees confused him.  Was he still following Queegnook?  Where was she?  The long black hair, drifting over the buckskin clad woman, stirred by the light breeze like snow heavy boughs, disappeared into another stand of trees.

"Wait!" he called after her.  _It'll be dawn soon_ , Will thought, the biting cold sinking farther into his bones, making them ache with each step.  The claw marks throbbed, but the painful heat burning in the wounds was welcome.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

"Be careful," Minerva whispered to Hadley as she hugged him.

"We'll be back, Min, with Will.  I swear it.  I won't give another of my children over to this land."

She nodded as Hadley swung into the saddle and reined away.

"We'll be back by supper," Lester said confidently, adding a thrown kiss to his wife.

Bonnie Sue shifted the baby from one hip to the other.  "I'll hold you to that, Lester Hackett."

"Don't fret, Ma, we'll find him," Gideon reassured her.

She smiled up at the blond youth.  She was blessed with three fine sons. _Lord, please, watch out for my oldest_ , she silently prayed.  "I know," she said.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Each step took Will's entire concentration.  Nothing remained but the driving need to place one foot ahead of the other.  The bright sunrise went unnoticed.  He was no longer even sure if he was headed in the right direction; all Will knew was that he had to keep moving forward, why escaped him, but the need pressed him on.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

"Hadley!"

Gideon and his father reined up and looked back to see Lester waving at them.  They spun their mounts and galloped over to join him.

"I found his tracks.  It looks like he's veered off.  I wonder why."

"How long ago?" Hadley asked.

"An hour, at the most."

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Will was falling, the white snow reaching up to hold him, cradle him.  It was cold and warm, soft.  And he was so tired.  He closed his eyes.  It felt good.

_*Will, whatcha doin'?*_

_Annabel?_

_*Pa and Gideon and Lester are looking for you, y'know.*_

_Tired._

_*Ma always said you were lazy at heart, Will Chisholm.  You best listen to me.  Pa will be plenty mad if'n he finds you froze to death.  Are you listening to me, Will?*_

_I hear you, Annabel, but I can't get up.  I can't move any more._

_*Pa's coming for you.  Lester's good at tracking.  He and Gideon will be here soon.  Do you like the baby?*_

_Baby?_

_*Bonnie Sue's baby, you dummy.*_

_She's fine.  Healthy.  I want to rest, Annabel, please._

_*No, Will, you can't.  You have to listen to me or you'll freeze to death.  Do you understand?*_

_Annabel?  I'm so sorry.  I should've been there.  You were so young.  It wasn't right that you died.  Too young.  I should've been there.  Maybe you'd be alive.  My stupid pride over that horse… Lester.  I should've stayed._

_*It wasn't your fault, Will.  And it's not so bad.*_

_I wanted to leave Virginia.  I wanted to leave because of Elizabeth and the baby, but everyone I love keeps dying.  Elizabeth, Queegnook, my baby sister… so young… Annabel._

_*We love you, Will.  We all do.  Papa will find you soon.  Stay awake, okay?  Mama will be so sad if I let you fall asleep and die.*_

_Are you happy, Annabel?_

_*Yes.  I miss you all, but I like it here.  I help Elizabeth with the baby.  He's getting real big.  Queegnook is here, too.  She and Elizabeth talk about you all the time.  They think you're handsome.*_

Will smiled.  _I'm so tired, Annabel._

_*Papa's coming, Will.  Gideon and Lester, too.  Just a little bit longer, please?  For me?*_

"Annabel?"

_*Stay awake, Will.  Please.*_

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

"There!" Gideon yelled, kicking the mare into a gallop, Hadley and Lester following him.

"Will?" Hadley said as he swung down, striding to the fallen man.  "Son?"  He reached out and carefully turned his eldest child over.  Blood covered most of the man's face and stained the front of the long johns.  "Lord in heaven, be merciful.  Help me get him on a horse."

"I'll take him," Gideon said.

The three men lifted Will's unconscious form and maneuvered him onto Gideon's mare.  The younger blond man climbed up behind his brother and waited until Hadley and Lester tied a length of rope around them.

"Annabel?" Will mumbled.

"What did he say?" Lester asked.

"He's calling for my Annabel," Hadley said.  "My baby girl."  He shook his head, feeling the tears filling his eyes.  "Let's get him back to the train.  I won't bury another   of my children here in this wilderness."  His voice was as cold as the morning air.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

"Ma! They're comin' and they've got Will!"

Minerva and Bonnie Sue climbed out of the wagon, the three of them running out to meet the incoming riders.

"Hadley, is he—?"

"No, Min, but he's tangled with a mountain lion from the looks of it, and he's near froze to death."

"Bonnie Sue, get a big pot of water going over the fire.  Bo, you and Gideon go gather up as many blankets as folks can spare.  Mind you be polite when you ask.  Lester, help Hadley get Will in our wagon."

They all moved off to fulfill her requests.  Hadley marveled at the change in his wife.  One moment she was a frightened girl, but now she was a woman, a mother, fighting to save one of her own.

As soon as they laid Will down, Minerva chased Hadley and Lester out of the wagon.  Turning back to her first born, she carefully removed the damp clothes and covered his legs and chest with the blankets they had.  The claw marks were deep along his shoulder and his forearm, but the rest were shallow and she cleaned them all as quickly as she could with the warm water.

With the first touch of the warm cloth, Will flinched away, moaning.

"Easy, Will," she cooed.  "You're home now."

As much as Minerva disliked admitting it, even to herself, she held a special kind of fondness for Will.  Oh, Gideon had always been her favorite – a tiny baby who had grown into a strong man, but Will was special.  Perhaps it was simply that he was their first child, the first fruit of her love for Hadley.  Or, she admitted to herself, maybe it was the way he reminded her of Hadley when he was young.  Whatever it was, her heart ached at the thought of losing him now.

"Ma?"

"I'm right here, Will."  She reached for her sewing box, remembering how hard the boy had worked to save the money to buy the gift for her birthday so many years ago.  Hadley had gone to Mr. Hanks, the shopkeeper, and given him four dollars toward the purchase.  Will never knew the two dollars he paid was only a third of the price.  The twelve-year-old had been so proud when he gave it to her.

She smiled and pushed the tears off her cheeks, then removed a needle and some stout thread, sticking the shoulder wound.  Will sucked in a sharp breath, but he remained still.  When she was through, she pulled the covers up and tucked them tight around his shoulders.  The shivering had started.

"Rest now," she said softly, thinking he was already asleep.

"Ma?"

"Shhhh, Will.  Rest."

"Ma, I saw them," he said, his voice so weak it could barely be called a whisper.

"Tell me later, Will.  You need to sleep now."

"Annabel… Elizabeth… Queegnook.  They were with me.  They led me back.  Annabel kept me awake, Ma—"

"Shhh, hush now, I say."  She pulled her shawl tighter around her shoulders. "They love you, Will.  God's ways are strange, and love is strong."

He nodded weakly.  "Annabel says she's happy."

She smiled slightly as he dropped off to sleep.  Reaching out, she cupped his face in her hand and leaned forward to kiss his forehead.  "I'm glad, Will.  I'm so very, very glad."

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

"Min?"

She opened her eyes.  "Hadley?  Something wrong?"

"No, nothing," her husband assured.

"Come eat, Mama," Bonnie Sue said, stepping up next to her father.  "I can come up and sit with Will for a while.  The baby's sleeping."

Minerva checked her first born son and found his fever up, but better than she expected.  "All right, I'll be right out.  Set some snakeroot tea to boilin', and put three of those pennyroyal leaves we still have from Mrs. Adams in it," she told her daughter.  "Let it steep until it's good and strong, and see that he drinks all of it."

"I will, Mama."

A few moments later, Gideon handed her a plate of hot stew while Bo poured coffee for his father and Lester.  "Ma, how is he?" the youngest boy asked.

"Fever's building, but he's resting comfortable for now."

"Was there frostbite?" Lester asked.

"Maybe a touch on his feet.  I can't rightly tell just yet.  We'll have to wait.  God was good to Will."

"Amen," Hadley agreed, but it sounded less steadfast than usual.  "He can travel, can't he?"

"I don't see why not.  He's going to be in bed for a few days while the fever has him, but I can't see any reason not to keep moving."

"Good.  Gideon, make sure Mr. Smatters knows we'll be ready to leave in the morning, son."

"Yes, sir."  The young man stood, and after squeezing his mother's shoulder affectionately, he left the camp to find the wagon-master.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

"And how's Will today?" Smatters asked.

"Ma says the fever should peak tonight," Bonnie Sue said.  "And it looks like there won't be any frostbite."

"That's good news.  He's a lucky man," the wagon-master said.  "Well, I'll leave you folks.  We'll be leaving same as usual tomorrow.  If you need more time, see me in the morning.  There are a few wagons that could use some work before we head out."

"Thank you, Mr. Smatters," Gideon said.  "We know you've been goin' a little slower on our account.  We want you to know that we appreciate it."

Smatters smiled.  "Son, this is a hard trip.  Real hard.  I'd like to see as many of the folks who start out on this trip, finish it.  Your brother's a good man.  I'm glad I can be of a little help."  He turned and stalked off, calling out for the Millers to bank their fire more.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Lester wrapped an arm around Bonnie Sue's shoulder and drew her and the baby she held into his embrace.  They jumped as a yell echoed from the wagon.

Bo and Gideon scrambled to their feet and ran to the back of the wagon.

"Ma?" Bo called.  "Ma, what's wrong?"

"Just the fever," came her reply.  "You two go finish your dinner.  It's going to be a long night."

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Will fought weakly as Minerva exchanged the damp cloths that lay across his forehead and neck.  The man's head rolled slightly from side to side, and he panted.

"Elizabeth?  Where's Beth?  Indians!  Annabel!  No!"

"Easy, Will," Minerva cooed, then started humming an old spiritual that she used to sing to the children when they were small and sick or hurt.  The sound seemed to comfort the injured man and he fell silent again.  She nodded, hoping her voice could last the night.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

"Ma?"

Minerva blinked and yawned.  "Hmm?"

"Good mornin'," Will whispered.  "How long?"

She reached over and patted his shoulder.  "Goin' on four days, now.  You gave us quite a fright, William Allen Chisholm."  She leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek.  "I want to go tell the rest that you're back among the living."

Will shivered.

"What is it?"

"Nothin'."

"Will Chisholm, you know as well as I do that it's a sin to tell a lie."

"What you said, about me being back among the living…  Ma, when I was out there—"

"I know."

"How?"

"When they brought you back, you told me.  And, when your fever was high, you talked to Elizabeth and Queegnook… and Annabel."  She smiled sadly.  "Oh, Will, I wish I could talk to her.  I miss my little girl so much.  Sometimes I feel like I could fairly burst, it hurts so."

"They saved my life."

"They love you.  Will, I never told this to anyone, not even your father, but my Grandmother used to see her husband, Grandpa Lonstrom, after he was gone.  They would talk and talk.  At first, we thought she was touched, but Grandpa would tell her things about us she couldn't have known.  It got so it was a game.  And my mother saw her sister, Rachel, when her time was near.  Why, nearly everyone had someone come for them when it was their dying time.  I guess you have the sight, too.  It's a blessing, Will, a gift from God.  Don't be afraid of it, and don't you ever doubt it.  We'll all be together again one day, in the Lord's house.  No reason he can't let us look in on those we're waitin' for."

Will nodded.

"Now, you rest and I'll go get some food for you.  Then we'll get you up out of that bed."

"Lord, amen to that."

"You watch your manners, Will Chisholm.  The Lord took good care of you.  You go using his name in vain and he might just reconsider the next time."

Will smiled.

"Hey, I heard Will talkin', is he okay?" Bo asked as he pulled the flap up at the rear of the wagon, sending a cold gust of wind wiffling through the wagon.

"Hey, Will?  You awake?" Gideon asked over his shoulder.

"Well, of course he is, can't you see?" Bonnie Sue said, raising one of the baby's bundled arms and waving it at her oldest brother.  "Say hello to your Uncle Will."

"Well, it's about time," Lester said, joining his wife.  "You've been loungin' around long enough.  We have a lot of chores saved up for you, so you won't have to worry about getting bored while you're recuperatin'."

"Welcome back, son," Hadley said, reaching past the wagon to pat his son's blanket-draped calf.

Will's smile widened.  "Good to be home, sir."

"Now, all of you, git!  You're letting in a chill.  There's chores to do and breakfast to eat before we leave this morning," Min scolded good-naturedly.  When the gathering drifted off, except for Hadley, she turned back to her first born.  "I'll go bring you something."

"Thank you, Ma."

Hadley helped her out of the wagon, then waited until she joined the others in the rush of morning activity before he said solemnly, "Will, my faith was tested."

"Sir?"

"I couldn't bury another of my children out here without holding hateful feelings against the Lord, Will.  But He saw fit to bring you home, despite my weakness, and for that I'm eternally grateful.  We're going to make it, Will, all of us.  I can feel it now.  'For this my son was dead, and is alive again; he was lost, and is found.  And they began to be merry."'

"'For thou hast delivered my soul from death; wilt not thou deliver my feet from falling, that I may walk before God in the light of the living,"' Will quoted softly.  "Psalms fifty-six, verse thirteen."

Hadley smiled.  "Some of the Lord has taken root in you after all, aye, son?"

Will smiled back.  "A little, I guess."

Hadley patted his son's leg again and turned to go, halting when Will called his name.

"Yes, Will?"

"We are going to make it, Pa.  All of us.  I can feel it, too."  In his thoughts Will could see Elizabeth, Annabel, and Queegnook all smiling at him.


End file.
